Who To Trust?
by Wanli8970
Summary: Set-MUS During the Civil War where the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D are at war with each other, Spider-Man is torn between sides when it comes down to the fate of the entire of the world is rested on his hands. Who will he trust?


**A/N: Hello fellow fans of Spider-Man! This story was supposed be published back in the Summer of 2016 but then things happened with my other stories and this slowly fell out of my attention. But, I decided to get this over with and now it is here for all you Spider-Man fans to see how far of a good person Peter Parker will go and when's torn between two sides.**

 **And before you all start to yell at me, this story is not like my last Spider-Man Civil War based story. So don't come yelling at me for "killing Spider-Man off". This story is actually based off of _Gravity Falls_.**

 **Now, here's some background information on what happened before the events of this story:** **there's been a recent sighting of a portal that could potentially destroy the world. S.H.I.E.L.D believes they need to shut it down and be the ones to contain it, while the Avengers (who are currently having trust issues with S.H.I.E.L.D since a certain mission) believe that they need to send the portal to their tower to study it. This causes an conflict between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers, where the New Warriors pick which side they're going to be on. Spider-Man, however, doesn't pick a side and returns home to his Aunt May. But when the crime begins to rise up in New York after S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers are busy fighting with each other, Spider-Man couldn't take it anymore. So he decide to find out what the portal is about with Aunt May, now we roll on with the story.**

* * *

Spider-Man mentally sigh as he walks the dark sewer caverns with Aunt May by his side. If he wanted to, he would have May locked at home away from this "Highly-Dangerous-Portal" that everyone seems to be plaguing on about. However, Aunt May was persistent.

"If this portal manage to tear Earth's Mightiest Heroes apart, then I'm not letting you go alone, Peter." Was her argument. Realizing she had a good point (not to mention she's his Aunt, technically the boss of him), Peter begrudgingly agreed to let her come along. Now hearing the static that's echoing across the walls, he's starting to regret it.

"You know, there's one thing I don't understand about all of this, Peter." May suddenly speaks up after they spent their entire time looking for anything that seemed, portal-y.

"Yeah? What is it, Aunt May?" Peter asked after looking down a corridor and found nothing.

"Why would S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers spend their entire time trying to get the portal to shut down when they could be looking for the one who built this portal in the first place?" May asked. "I mean, it sounds simpler to me if they just find the man who did it and convince him to shut it down."

Peter helplessly shrugs. "Who knows, Aunt May? Besides even if they try to find the guy, he probably already left town. ...Or, maybe Earth all together."

May couldn't help but laugh a little at his _attempt_ to lighten the mood. _If only she knew..._ He thought.

After a few more minutes of walking down the seemly never-ending hallway, May suddenly speaks up again. "Peter, are you okay?" Her tone caught him off-guard, it sounded like she was talking to him after a big-major-super battle and he got seriously injured.

"Yeah, I'm fine Aunt May. I mean, the Shocker did a number on me, but I can still walk." Peter tries to reassure her, but May's face remains persistent.

"Now Peter, you might have a big heart, but you're a terrible liar." Peter sighed, knowing that was true. "So tell me, are you alright with all of this? This Civil War? Your friends going against each other? Forcing to choose a side to believe?"

"Honestly, Aunt May? I don't know..." He admits. "I mean, I get that they're all trying to save the world and stuff. But, they wanted me to _pick_ a side, Aunt May. It's like they wanted to pick which one is the better friend! They're _all_ my friends, Aunt May... I just wish..." Peter stops himself before his emotions could control him again. He already done enough of that when he came home, it's time to act like a man.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, Peter look up to meet Aunt May's warm smile. "Now Peter, you are the most courageous, selfless person I have ever meet. You took just a few simple words from your Uncle and made them into something bigger, sometimes I can't even believe I raise a boy like you. But if your friends can't see that, then it's their lost."

Peter smiles through his mask. "Thanks, Aunt May. I don't know how far I could go if it weren't for you... I'm smiling through the mask, by the way."

May laughs at his humor, with Peter laughing with her. It felt good to relieve some of the tension these past few weeks. However, it was cut short when...

 _BANG!_

"OW! HOT POWDERED BROWNIES!"

"You suddenly got a craving for brownies, Hawkeye?"

Both Parkers stop their banter once they heard the familiar voices of Tony Stark and Clint Barton echo down a hall that they're not so far from. Added to that, the static sounds louder down there confirms their suspicion on why would the Avengers be down here.

Without a single word, the two Parkers ran down that corridor as fast as their legs could carry them. They have to stop the Avengers from doing what they're doing to the portal, or it could lead something worse than the situation already is.

Taking a big turn, the two stop in their tracks to see the Avengers, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power-Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Ka-Zar, and Zabu standing near the portal with different machinery in their hands. Hawkeye, however, wasn't holding a machinery and instead holding one foot in his hand, but the machinery that's near his other foot gives them an idea of what just happen.

"-Can't swear in front of these kids, Tony!" Hawkeye shouts in mid-argument with Tony. The younger members of the group look unamused at this.

"Hey!" The outlaw heroes all jump and got ready into their battle stances, believing that S.H.I.E.L.D has found them. However, they became greeted with the glaring lenses of Spider-Man and the glaring face of his Aunt May.

"Spidey!" Agent Venom shouts as he and the rest of the young heroes stare at their former leader in shock. Last time they saw him, he wanted nothing to do with all the heroes he has come to know.

 _"You guys make your choices, I make mine. Good-bye!"_ Were Spider-Man's last words to them before he left them alone in the streets of New York. Seeing Spider-Man after few long weeks surprise them, didn't he just say he wanted nothing to do with the Portal?

"Spider-Man?" Tony asks in genuine surprise as his faceplate disappears from his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, didn't you say that you _don't_ want to pick a side?" Hawkeye puts in.

"Of course I don't want to pick a side!" Spidey shouts like it was obvious as he marches towards the Outlaw Heroes, his Aunt not so far behind. "But it looks like I'm doing the only that _really_ matters! Trying to find a way to just stop the Portal while you guys blast each others' butts off! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS EVEN DOING HERE?!"

Captain America, he and Black Widow being the only ones who didn't flinch when Spidey yelled, steps forward and speaks to Spider-Man with a straight voice. "Look Spider-Man, I understand us trying to force you to pick a side has taken it's toll on you, but just hear us out, okay?"

Spidey glares at the hero he once admire. For a moment, he didn't want to listen for what they had to say, all the pain they left behind was begging to take over. However, Aunt May's hand on his shoulder was able to shake him out of his anger. "Fine..."

"Spider-Man, you know ever since that mission on Sokovia where S.H.I.E.L.D. let thousands of innocent people died, we knew we can't trust S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore. If they're willing to let people with lives die, we knew we can't be a part of that." Captain America gestures to the rest of the Outlaw heroes, who's faces darken when Sokovia was mentioned.

Then Tony decides to speak up "Since S.H.I.E.L.D. already has a device that can shut down the portal and send it to their private database, and-... Well, Hulk already tried to destroy it." To prove his point, Hulk walk over to the device, which is only just a pole with a blue button on top, and began to pull on it. Somehow S.H.I.E.L.D. must have invented a Anti-Hulk metal without them knowing, because no matter how hard he tried, the button wouldn't budge.

"Stupid button," Hulk grumbles as he gives up and walks away.

"So we decide to build our own button," At this, Tony points at another pole but with only a red button is on top instead. "Instead of sending the portal to S.H.I.E.L.D., it's going to send it to Stark Industries archives. That way _no one_ can get their hands on it."

"But why not just shut it down and tear it apart?" Aunt May finally speaks up for Peter, who look to engrossed by all the pain he's going through. "I mean, hasn't this thing caused enough trouble?"

"Allow me to make this clear for you, Mrs. Parker." Black Widow said, stepping forward. "If the person was planning on using this thing for evil, then maybe we can use this thing for good."

"Can't you guys just _shut it down?!"_ Spider-Man finally shouts, hearing all of them believing that this _thing_ can help people when it brought the entire heroes apart? Making them thinking about their own selfish needs as the villains decide to take that as an advantage to harm innocent and leaving him all alone to defend them, that's taking it too far!

"Spidey, come on!" Agent Venom pleaded, he and the rest of heroes stepping forward. "I know we acted like jerks, but can't you just trust us?"

"Yeah man, I mean, we're _trying_ to do something good!" Power-Man said.

"Maybe if you saw the views through different eyes, you will understand the meaning behind our actions and join us with our work." Okay, Iron-Fist using the "fortune cookie" language on him was taking it too far.

Before Spidey could say anything, a familiar voice stops him. "It's too bad he saw S.H.I.E.L.D.'s point of view and agreed that you all are unqualified to contain this portal!"

Whipping their heads around, they look at the entrance where Spidey and May have come from to see Nick Fury and the rest of the New Warriors standing there, all prepare for battle as they glare at their former allies. How did they get in without Spidey's senses going off?

"Fury, how did you get in?" Captain America asks, he and the rest of his teammates getting into defensive stances themselves as they also glare at them. Spidey and May stood off to the side, unsure whenever or not they should leave or stay. Their question was answer when they saw Nick Fury walk towards the Outlaw Heroes.

"As I said, Spider-Man saw S.H.I.E.L.D.'s understanding of the portal and went down here to stop all of you vigilantes. Luckily, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to install cameras in the Parker Household without them noticing so we can listen in on their conversations." Fury said, completely ignoring the angry looks he's getting from the Parkers themselves.

"Don't put words in my-!"

"It's rude to just spy on someone's personal-!"

Of course, the Superheroes ignore the two Parkers. Their obvious anger for each other is shown right in there faces. It amazed the Parkers that a simple machine like a portal that can probably lead to world destruction can bring apart great heroes like them. This is probably the worst thing Spidey could ever see, watching all of his best friends fight each other to death while they believe he's going to pick a side.

"You know we won't stop trying to keep this portal from you, Fury." Tony said as his plate comes back down onto his face, showing that he's prepared for a fight.

Fury nods as he removes his gun from his utility belt. "Neither will I, Stark."

With that, all Superheroes from both side began charging towards each other. Weapons were drawn and powers were ready to be fired. It all felt like one of those movie clips where the action scenes would slow down to see the awesomeness of the whole idea of superheroes going against each other.

But to Spidey it was horrible to look at and he knew he couldn't stand around to watch any of this anymore.

He shot a web at the Hulk and used that to fling himself right at the charging heroes. _"Stop!"_

 _Beep. Beep._

At that, everything started to go down the drain.

The portal had release some sort of energy pulse that spread through the entire room. It somehow caused gravity to disappear as everyone began to float in mid-air. Then the portal send out another energy pulse, this time sending them all against the walls that were far enough away from the portal as if it was using that as a defense mechanism.

However, one hero was standing a little too close to the portal and he only ended up floating towards the bright circle of death.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey!" Spider-Man screamed as his cartwheeling body was floating dangerously close to the portal that was causing them all misery. He didn't know what would happened if someone were to go through that portal and a part of him didn't want to find out!

"Peter!" Aunt May screamed once she saw her nephew practically getting sucked into that horrible thing. She was about to push herself off the wall to rescue her nephew when Captain America suddenly appeared right in front of her and place his hands on her shoulders to prevent her from going anywhere.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I can't let you endanger yourself like this!" Steve Rogers told her sternly but it didn't stop her from trying to help Peter.

Luckily it look like she didn't have to worry about Spidey getting suck in because he shot two webs to prevent him from going any closer to the portal than he already has. However, the two things that the webs ended up attaching to where the buttons that both sides had put to transfer the portal into their own safe storage.

"Spider-Man, be careful!" Fury yells when he sees that his web was so close to pressing the red button. "Quick, press the blue button! It will put a stop to this whole madness!"

Oh, so Fury's more worried about him pressing the wrong instead of the fact he _nearly_ got suck into a multicolor deathtrap without anyway of returning home from whatever was beyond it? He's _definitely_ feeling the love right now!

"Don't listen to him, Spider-Man!" Iron Man called out. "Press the one that's mine, it looks cooler anyway!"

Do _any_ of them realize he's not in the mood because he's practically being held inches away from death by two threads?!

But they all didn't seem to care; they just started to shout at him to press the button that was on their side. It was like their petty feud on who was right seemed more important than other people's lives. The only person who was actually worried about him was Aunt May but she couldn't do anything about it since Captain America was preventing her from going anywhere.

That means he's on his own.

Spidey looked down at the two buttons below him; the blue will send the portal to some private S.H.I.E.L.D base while the red one will send it off to Stark Industries. If he were to press one of them, he will save the world but at the expense of losing half of his friends' trust on him. No matter how angry he was when they all abandoned him as he defended the city all on his own, they were still his friends. Deciding which button to press would mean deciding which group was the better friend. He's made it pretty clear that was the last thing he would want to do.

But at the same time, the entire world was at stake.

Tears began to prick his eyes only to be absorbed by his mask when everyone's yells began to fill his head. He felt torn; he had no idea which button to pick because he didn't want to pick favorites yet the entire weight of the world was rested on his shoulders. He had to make a decision and fast.

Why did the person who started all of this created this portal? If they didn't created this dangerous thing then he wouldn't be in this-

Wait, this portal was dangerous according to S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Apparently having enough power to wipe out half of the world if fully activated. It was the dangers that this portal brought that separated the group of heroes.

So, why weren't his Spider Senses going off like crazy since he's so dangerously close to the portal and it looks ready to activate at any second.

Maybe, he though. _Maybe they were wrong. This portal is probably completely harmless and the villain behind this just wanted to tear the heroes apart. But, what would happen if I just let the portal go?_

He looked back down at the two buttons, each of them glowing with the temptation to press them. But, even with the voices of all his friends shouting at him, Peter felt no desire to touch any of them. His spider senses weren't even giving him a massive headache when the beeping from the portal got louder.

He knew his decision at that point. But he was pretty sure the others won't agree with it.

"Guys," he calls out, silencing them all as they wait for him to make a decision.

To their horror, Spider-Man let his grip on the two webs that were preventing him from floating into the multicolor death trap slip and watch him slowly be suck into the portal's bright light, unable to look at any of them in the eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

Voices began to fill his head at once.

"SPIDER-MAN ARE YOU CRAZY?!" That was Captain America.

"YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!" Now that was Nick Fury.

However, he thought he heard a _THWIP_ and someone shouting "Spidey" like they were trying to save him from the portal. Guess some of his friends did care about what happens to him.

The beeping got louder and louder. Then there was ringing. When Peter opened his eyes, all was white.

He wondered where everyone will go from here.

* * *

 **And that's it! Like my last Civil War story, there isn't going to be a sequel or a prequel because this story is about the events that happen now.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed it!**


End file.
